


A Succubus, an Alien, and the Human Stuck in the Middle

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), F/M, Insults, Jail, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pining Zim (Invader Zim), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Succubi & Incubi, Zim and Gretchen are horny bastards, Zim snaps, go to jail >:((, gretchen is a succubus, poor Dib, succubi eat cum, water pistols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Dib was minding his own business as usual to stop Zim from invading earth until a certain alien came into his room but brought along a 'friend' who seems to be a succubus, they both wanted Dib , though in a sexual way, what would Dib do to these two creatures? Would he save the planet earth from these creatures or would he be trapped in their eternal pleasure?
Relationships: Dib/Gretchen (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Kudos: 7





	A Succubus, an Alien, and the Human Stuck in the Middle

-Background-  
Zim has been on earth and Dib's rival for a few months, then Gretchen shows up and Dib assumes they're working together, they're not, in fact they soon grow to despise each other once Gretchen realizes Zim has an attraction to Dib, the three form a sexually charged rivalry.  
Dib is a senior as is 17-18 in this au, Zim arrived sometime mid September, Gretchen came around October. 

⚠️Warning, very dubcon/ noncon smut⚠️ 

Dib groaned as he saw the shadow in the corner of the room, he grabbed his water pistol of holy water and regular tap water.  
"Which one of you is it this time?"  
He readied his guns as he heard a hum from his closet of machinery as Zim tumbled out and got to his feet.  
"Aha! It is Zim!"  
He stated, getting pushed over quickly by the succubus revealing herself from the corner.  
"Hi Dib~"  
She waved her fingers at him and leaned down, pulling her cigarette from behind her ear and flicked her nails together to light it. Dib automatically squirted water at the stick of concentrated lust to put it out.  
"No smoking in my house demon."  
He hissed, Zim had got up and growled at the succubus. She giggled and squeezed her bust together between her arms,  
"Awww~ big human upset?"  
She sauntered closer and Dib cocked his holy water gun with a scowl.  
"Don't try me temptress. What do you want Zim?"  
Dib pointed the other water gun at the alien who dusted off his uniform and perched on Dib's dresser,  
"Ehhh, some evil plot, I didn't think, she'd show up..."  
Gretchen stuck her tongue out at Zim and flicked the water from her aphrodisiacal cigarette. He hissed at how the liquid stung his face and leaped at her, Dib rolled his eyes hard and continued his update to the swollen eyeball forum.  
"Now they're fighting again, honestly the novelty of studying them is drowned out my them fighting like cats all day. But I have noticed that the succubus' smell has no noticeable affect on the alien like it does on weaker willed humans, Agent mothman signing off."  
All while Dib recorded his update, Zim and Gretchen fought tooth and claw, lasers and spells firing wildly behind Dib. Zim yelled as Gretchen pinned him down with her wicked sharp heels  
"Hey dibby~ did you know that succubi live off of human cum? We can't go twelve hours without eating, and I'm always hungry."  
Her tone got whiney at the end as Dib turned around in his swivel chair, guns at the ready.  
"No one has a big enough load to sate my need, maybe you do, big boy?~"  
Zim growled and pushed her off of him, "Don't listen to her Dib! Irkens are the far superior beings!"  
"Shut up! Both of you!"  
The two beings flustered, Zim more than the succubus.  
"Yes my taller!"  
"Sure thing handsome~"  
They looked at each other and Gretchen snorted,  
"Taller? Are you that shallow?"  
"Being tall is the most admirable trait an irken can possess, and like you're better you sex addicted skank!"  
Zim spat,  
"Alien whore!"  
"Loose lipped drone!"  
"Failure of an invader!"  
Zim went wide eyed and slapped her hard with a deafening smack. The room went dead silent as he fumed.  
"I am the best invader! Your puny species will bow before Zim!"  
He screamed at her, then turned at Dib and growled,  
Dib gulped and scooted back.  
"Guns, give."  
He ordered,  
"What? No!"  
Zim aimed a laser at the human.  
"Now!"  
"Jesus! Fine."  
Dib handed Zim the guns and the Irken whirled around and pointed them at Gretchen, who was still in shock.  
"Give me one reason not to shoot, and make it quick!"  
"WAIT! I can get you what you what!"  
Zim raised a drawn on brow,  
"And what's that?"  
"Dib! I know you want him! I can smell it on you, if we team up to overwhelm him we can both get what we need."  
Zim flushed and lowered the gun.  
"This better work."  
She smirked and pushed up her chest,  
"Don't worry- it will~"  
Dib stared in horror and yelped as the two pounced on him. He did not like how close they were to him, they smelled so much stronger.  
Zim chirped and ground against his chest, pak tying his arms in restraints as Gretchen tugged off his pants.  
"Hey! Stop that!"  
"Irken! Blow the smoke over his face to shut him up."  
Gretchen said as she lit her cigarette again.  
"What if I don't want him to shut up, demon?"  
"Just do it so he stops squirming."  
Zim took the stick and blew into it, thick pink smoke flowing out as Dib panicked and fought against the restraints and held his breath.  
Zim breathed in deeply and moaned, humping Dib's chest with a slow confidence.  
Dib was struggling not to breathe and was going purple,  
"Just give in Dib, it'll be easier, and funner."  
Gretchen giggled, tugging down his boxers.  
"Ooo, nice dick, I can't wait to slurp it all up~"  
She stroked his length with skilled hands as Zim wriggled out of his legging and boots, chucking them away. Dib noticed the purple panties matching his contacts and flushed, Zim panted and Gretchen licked her lips and took Dib's tip in her mouth, making him gasp.  
Immediately lust filled every cell of his body as he sucked in more of the air. Gretchen giggled girlishly and popped off his tip and pressed her chest against it instead,  
Grinning as he thrusted forward into her tits, she held them up for him to fuck. Zim on the other hand had stripped off the uniform and looked at Dib,  
"So tall..."  
He rubbed Dib's cheek and scooted up, taking off his underwear and pressing his wet slit against Dib's face with a sigh of relief. Dib moaned and pulled at the restraints,  
"F-free my arms."  
Gretchen snorted,  
"Why?"  
"Wanna, touch."  
Dib bit his lip and panted, making Zim trill and grind down. Gretchen only hummed and played with his balls.  
"Mmm, what do you think Zim?"  
Dib gasped and stuck his tongue out, making Zim squeak.  
"Do that again~"  
Dib didn't see a reason not to and licked the sweet pink slit on his face. Zim squealed and chirped, bouncing his hips and rocking.  
"Zim, answer the question!"  
"Wha? Whatever, I don't care."  
Gretchen undid her bra and put her mouth back to work, she wouldn't be beaten by an inexperienced alien. Gretchen slurped and sucked noisily.  
Dib still wasn't looking at her, she growled and flicked her tail, She was a succubus for hell's sake! She was literally a sex demon, yet this stupid alien had more purchase over her prey?  
No.  
She ran her long forked tongue under the length of his penis, deepthroating him with a smirk and sucking hard.  
"Fuck~"  
Dib panted and wiggled a hand free, head still hazy as he grabbed onto Zim's hips after freeing the other and stuck his tongue in that sugary hole. Zim moaned in ecstasy and chirped loudly.  
"Dib-thing!~"  
He leaned back and felt his contacts roll back as Dib squeezed on his hips. The human's tongue was nothing like Zim's thin scared claws and had him clenching and begging Dib for more in his native tongue.  
Gretchen was sucking out of hate, she was starving and Zim's noises made her gag. But maybe that was the dick down her throat-  
Dib panted and huffed, kissing and licking, nibbling and sucking at the folds of Zim's slit, he was getting close and was pretty miffed, he thought he'd last longer, but there was a demon sucking him off...  
Wait. 

Dib pulled back and pushed Zim back, the Irken whined loudly  
"You little! Get off of me!"  
Dib growled, head clearing of distractions, Zim still humped his face wildly with lewd mewls and squishes. And Gretchen was still at it no matter how he tried to kick her away.  
She only dug her claws into his thighs and sucked faster. Zim shuddered and gasped for air as he came, Dib overwhelmed by the gush of candy esqe liquid, Dib swallowed and licked up all he could hungrily as Zim flopped back in bliss.  
The flavor was addictive and had him wanting more. His hips moved mindlessly, the taste fogging his head once more. His focus turned on the attention on his length, it was warm and intense, sloppy wet noises were all he could hear as he felt his orgasm rip through his body, watching as Gretchen sucked him dry with ease.  
Gretchen moaned at the cum in her mouth, hunger being stifled for the moment. She pulled off and savored the taste once Dib stopped bucking his hips and producing cum. She licked her lips and smirked.  
"Thanks for the snack~"  
She snapped her fingers and popped away, taking her cigarette with her, leaving Dib in his chair against the floor with a blushing Zim on his chest.  
"I um... I'm gonna go home..."  
Zim said awkwardly, getting off of Dib and grabbing his underwear and clothes. Dib was processing what just happened. "What did she mean about wanting me?"  
Zim froze. "Just a part of my evil plan! Don't question it!"  
Zim dressed quickly and jumped out his window, Dib sat up his chair and pulled up his pants. 

"Update, I need to start scent training...  
I fucking hate that cigarette."


End file.
